


Vulnerability(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [11]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Arospec Cole, Bisexual Kai, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Cole, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, ns13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: "I'm gay." Cole states bluntly. "There will never be anything like that between me and her because I...like dudes, Welllll on the occasion I do like anybody, anyway." Kai feels his gentle movement as he shakes his head. "But that's a whole 'nother conversation I don't wanna get into yet."Or, the best time to be gay with your buddy is when you're trapped in the dark.Written by autisticbee, read by me
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Library





	Vulnerability(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vulnerability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340487) by [autisticbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticbee/pseuds/autisticbee). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pzvqypbp5j7rng7/Vulnerability.mp3/file)


End file.
